ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Simms
Sarah Simms is a one of the people kidnapped by the Magami Brothers to continue their experiments after being rescued by Brother Blood. History She works with disabled kids in Jump City. When the experiments on her proved to be a success she was manipulated along with the rest of Titan’s East to serve Blood. After Blood's defeat, she was freed of Brother Blood's influence. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Black Blood': The Iron in Sarah’s blood was extracted from her body made into tamahagane and injected back into her body allowing her to control and freely move her blood. She can do almost anything she imagines with her blood including adapting to the environment or any other adverse affects that afflict her **'Shape-Shifting': her unique physiology is capable of limited shape shifting, *'Adaptive Durability': She uses her blood to encase mainly her fists and feet, and in extreme situations, her entire body for additional defense and power. She can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around her hand, therefore, doing more damage than a "normal" cover. As well as extend it outside of her body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. The Black Blood in her system has altered the chemical density of her muscles and organs essentially allowing for Sarah to build up the strength of her internal organs, among other things. She can even protect herself against internal assaults. This also means that she can resist against high levels of heat, among other conditions that normal humans find themselves vulnerable against (such as poison), providing an even more practical defense against certain ki attacks. *'Blood Constructs':' '''Visually, her most impressive power is the ability to' turn her blood into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. She can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she needs. **'''Blood Cloning: She can also create blood replicas of herself, through which she is able to see and talk. Sarah needs to maintain concentration to actively control the details of what her duplicates do. **'Blood Absorption': Sarah can absorb the blood of others through her own. In addition everything that with her blood becomes a weapon. **'Blood Empathy':' '''Upon taking blood into herself, she can feel the vitality in the blood, and through that discern a great deal about the nature of the creature to which it had once belonged. This ability allows her to “steal” not only materials but also abilities linked to them. **'Blood Transfusion': She is able to inject her life-enriched blood into the bodies of others in order to heal and mend them. This effect is achieved Blood Empathy. This ability can also be used offensively allowing her to use her ability to manipulate blood to determine how they work physiologically or even to shut down their body or gain some measure of control. *'Technopathy''': Blood Transfusion can be used on most other objects by forging a temporary network across the form of whatever it is being used on. Sarah can repair both animate and inanimate materials as well as interface directly with machines. She can also interact with computers and accumulate all the data within Trivia This character is a combination of Sarah Simms a girl who appeared in the comic book series Teen Titans Go and Angela Spica Category:Minkei